Stuck in the Moment
by purple-crayons1
Summary: Kendall and Audrina dated when they were 16 and 17. Just before Kendall and his friends went to an auditon for a show, something happened that would change their life forever. Read this and find out happens:
1. Chapter 1

Stuck in the Moment 1_Audrina's POV:

Today was Daltons 3rd birthday and I was so excited. I looked over at the clock, 7:36am. Grrrr. Its early but I needed to start my day. I got up and took my shower and got dressed. I put on some skinnys and a floral tank top. Once I got dressed I tip-toed into Daltons room. "Wake up baby! It's your birthday!" I immediately started to tickle him. He finally woke up and started spazzing. "Mommy-s-stop!" he said laughing. I stopped and smiled down at him he was looking like his dad more and more each day. He had Kendall's sea green eyes and blondish hair. "Mommy, are you ok?" I snapped out of it "Hmm sorry baby lets get you dressed" I put him in his favorite monster truck shirt and some jeans. Soon enough my bestie Kristen walked through my door. "Aunt Krissy!" Dalton Screamed. "Hey little buddy, you ready for today?" he nodded and jumped up and down with excitement. "Hey girl" I said and hugged her. "Lets goo!" Kristen grabbed Daltons hand and put him into his car seat. I drove of course. I get nervous when she drives. *lmao* I drove my green bugg I freaking loved that car. We went to the mall and hit all the major stores like Hollister, Abercrombie and Hottopic and the children's place for Dalton. -At lunch-"Mommy I want some pizza!" he pulled on my jeans. I smiled and looked at Kristen "Ill go get his stuff if you get us something" she smiled "Is panda express ok?" "Duh!" I laughed at headed for the pizza place. "Hi welcome to the pizza planet what can I get for you today?" "Cheese pizza momma!" "He wants a slice of Cheese pizza please" she smiled and got it. She looked down at Dalton "Well he's a cutie!" "Thanks". Just as we were about to leave when a guy bumped into me. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I picked up my bag and looked up at him. He had to be at least 6 feet tall. "Its ok" I got the trey and walked back to Kristen "What took you so long?" she said shoving rice into her mouth. I looked back and the guy was staring at me along with his friends. I brushed it off my shoulders and ate. After about 2 more hours we went back home. -At home-"Mommy, I'm sleepy" Dalton exclaimed yawning. I picked him up and put him into his bed. "Hey mommy?" he asked. "Yeah baby?" I said as I closed his curtains. "Why don't I have a daddy like other people?" I just looked at him not knowing what to say. "Just uhh go to sleep Dalton" I closed his door and walked into the living room. "Kris, we've got a problem.." She looked up from her laptop. "What's wrong?" I sighed. "He asked why he doesn't have a dad like the other kids." "Well you knew he was going to ask this sooner or later Drina" I shook my head. "It's not like he's 13 or something he's 3 he wouldn't understand.." she pulled out her phone and handed it to me. "You need to call Kendall and tell him about all this" I took it but before I dialed his number I said "But I saw him today in the mall, well it looked like him, if I t was him he kept looking at Dalton. He kinda bumped into me" she raised one eyebrow. "I don't care, call him now" I took the phone and rolled my eyes "Fine, but I don't think he will want to talk to me"_so yupp thats it tell me if u like it and stuff (:

**P.S.: Autumn was hereee…this is Allison's story,im just uploading it :DD

haha


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck in the Moment #2 

At the Palm Woods with the guys-

Kendall sighed at looked at the rest of BTR. "Dude, I love this life" he said as he put his hands behind his head. James sighed and nodded. Kendall sat up and took out his phone. "Guys, who is 945-6354?" Logan looked at his phone "Uhmm no I don't think so, James look at this". He looked over "That cant be…give it to me". Kendall had a "wtf" look on his face and handed him the phone. "Hey this is James who is this?" he asked.

*phone conversation*

?: Hey James…it's me….Audrina

James: Oh my gosh, as in our old friend Audrina?

Audrina: The one and only, but uhmm I needed to talk with Kendall so…

James: Oh yeah ok I'll get him *he was about to give Kendall the phone when Audrina interrupted*

Audrina: WAIT JAMES! *he took the phone back*

James: Yeah?

Audrina: Can u go somewhere private so we can talk..

*He got up and walked into their apartment*

James: Ok shoot

Audrina: Well you remember what happened between me and Kendall and all right? I mean didn't Kristen tell you?

James: Yeah I heard she told me before you guys went back home

Audrina: Well, my sons 3 now and I need to finally tell Kendall so..can you guys like talk Gustavo into coming to North Carolina so we can talk?

James: Yeah, I'll see what I can do, *the guys walked in* hey I have to go talk to you later bye! *he hangs up*

Kendall awkwardly looked at him. "Uhmm? What were you doing with my phone?" James knew he couldn't say anything at least not until they got to N.C. "Guys, were going to North Carolina" Carlos jumped with excitement. "YESSS! I love that place!" Logan smiled then looked over at James. "Do we have a concert or something out there?" James thought hard.. "Uhmm Gustavo said we needed a vacation and got us tickets to go there" Logan shrugged and started packing. "Whatever James, I don't understand you sometimes but he's right…We all need a vacation" he said as he went into his room.

James went up to his and Kendall's room and found an old photo album. It was full of Audrina and Kendall pictures. Kendall came in the room with his suitcase. "Whoa dude why do you have that?" James jumped up. "Sorry man, I just..." Kendall took it from him. "What happened between me and Audrina is none of your business". James rolled his eyes and whispered "Oh you have no idea..." Kendall heard him and turned around. "What did you say?" James put his hands up like a cop was after him. "Nothing, just pack". "Whatever man" Kendall said as he walked out of the door.

Sorry its kinda short I don't have much time on here so yeah hope you liked itt! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck in the Moment #3

With Audrina and Kristen—

Audrina's POV:

Kristen out away her laptop and looked over to Audrina. "Soooo, what did he say?" I blushed "I didn't talk to Kendall but I talked to James." "Well what did he say?" she asked crossing her arms. "James and the guys are coming here soon so me and Kendall can sort this whole thing out" she sighed and went upstairs. "When do they get here?" she asked getting Dalton out of his crib. I shrugged. "He didn't say I guess tomorrow" Kristen just rolled her eyes. "Honestly I don't want Kendall here. Like after all he did and then he just left." I cleared my throat. "I was the one that left him he didn't do anything!" Kristen, not thinking shot back at me "Well he got you pregnant! And I hate him for that!" I didn't say anything; I just put my head in my hands. "Oh gosh, Drina I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" I just shook my head. "Whatever" I got up and took Dalton and rocked him and gave him his juice. "Mommy...Who's Aunt Kristy talking about?" I looked up at her. "Nobody baby" he smiled and continued dinking his juice.

James POV:

We headed onto our plane and I sat back with Logan and behind us was Kendall and Carlos. "Dude I saw your face when you were on the phone, what's the REAL reason we're going to North Carolina?" Logan whispered so Kendall and Carlos wouldn't hear. I pulled out my phone and texted him. The text said, 'You remember Kendall's ex Audrina? Well she has a son and its Kendall's. He turned 3 the other day and she called so she could tell him' Logan's eyes got huge and replied. 'Did you know about this all this time?' I sighed and sent back. 'Yeah, her friend Kristen told me everything before they left to go back home'. Logan put away his phone and whispered to me. "Wow…" I just nodded. "You can't tell Kendall, let Audrina do that ok?" he nodded then I felt someone poke my shoulder, I turned around and Kendall was there, angry. "What are you guys not telling me?" he screamed. I looked at Logan and he shook his head fast. "We can't tell you at least not yet." He rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

Once we landed we went to our hotel room. It was not to be followed by all the cameras all the time. I shared a room with Kendall and right before we went to bed he asked the question I had been dreading. "Can you at least give me a clue to what you and Logan were talking about?" I sighed, I had kept this secret from Kendall for over 3 years and now I couldn't keep it anymore. "All I can say is it has to do with Audrina…" his face lit up. "What about her?" "I've said too much already you'll have to find out tomorrow" He laid down on his bed and out his hand behind his head. "Gosh… I haven't seen her in like 3 years…I'm nervous" I thought to myself 'You should be'. Just before I went to sleep I texted Audrina. 'See you tomorrow :)' I smiled and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck in the Moment #4

Audrinas POV:

I woke up to Dalton crying. This is how most of my mornings started, sadly. I walked into his room and he was reaching for his teddy bear. "Mommy, I dropped Mr. Bear" I looked down and he was laying there on the floor. "Here baby" I lifted him out of his crib and gave him Mr. Bear. He hugged it tightly and ran into the living room and turned on TV. "Mommy! Come look at this!" I ran into the living room and a show called Big Time Rush was on. I had never heard of it but then the intro started. The first guy introduced was….Kendall Schmidt. My jaw dropped to the floor. "KRISTEN!" I screamed. She came in the room and saw the same thing I did. "OMG! So that's what he auditioned for?" I was still in shock. "I guess?" I looked down at Dalton with his eyes glued to the TV. I ran outside and saw a car pull up into the driveway. I didn't recognize it but a very tall guy got out. James. I hadn't seen him in over 3 years. My jaw dropped. "JAMES!" I ran up to him and gave him a bear hug. "I missed you!" I smiled and pulled away. "Did Kendall..." he interrupted me. "No I just came I wanted to meet Dalton". I smiled and looked down. "Well lets goo". We skipped into my house. Once we got into the living room he laughed. "Our show? Really Audrina"? I shrugged. "Dalton likes it" he looked down to the bean bag laying on the floor and a pair of feet sticking out of the top. "Hey baby I want you to meet somebody" He got up and smiled wide. "Who's this mommy?" James got down on his knees and smiled. "I'm your uncle James" Dalton ran up and hugged him. Suddenly his phone went off. He took his blackberry out of his back pocket and answered it. "Hello?" the conversation last for a few minutes, once he hung up his smile faded. "I have to go Kendall's going crazy because Gustavo kind of spilled why we were here…" My jaw dropped to the floor. "Wait….he knows….. about….everything?" I asked scared to death. He didn't say anything. Kristen finally broke the silence. "Well, if he's going to freak out about this I'll go put 3 holes in his head like blowing ball!" I looked over at her and Dalton was laughing at her. His laugh made me feel better..kinda. "Ill go talk to him" he said as he walked out the door. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. "I um I'm going to bed, lets go Dalton". He took my finger and walked to my room with me. Kristen left and headed home herself.

-2 am or so-

I hadn't slept any. I looked over at Dalton asleep. He slept so peacefully. I smiled at the thought and got my phone of the lamp stand. I had a text from an unknown number. It's said "We need to talk about some things Audrina…" I replied "Who is this?" I was so tired I just closed my phone and tried to go back to sleep. Today was going to be a long day I already knew.

-That morning with the guys-

Kendall's POV:

I woke up to a text from…Audrina. It said "Who is this?" he chuckled and replied. "Its Kendall, you remember me?" I rubbed my eyes and looked over at James's bed. Empty. My phone said it was 6:30am. I growled and got up. In the kitchen James was at the table eating Lucky Charms as usual. "Where are we going today?" I asked. James replied with a mouth full of cereal "A friends house". I poured my coffee and sat down across from him. He swallowed and broke the silence. "So what did Gustavo tell you yesterday? Like about this trip?" I sipped my coffee and whispered trying not to wake up Logan or Carlos, "He was saying stuff about Audrina and Kristen. Well I couldn't half understand him he was mumbling. But he sounded mad". James laughed "He always gets mad Kendall get used to it" I smiled and took my phone, no text. James got up and sighed. "We have places to go so go get ready". Just before he went into his room I stopped him. "Can we go see Audrina today?" he spun around and smiled. "Sure…you still like her don't you!" I smiled "Whatever man" I said lauging.

sorry my sotries are kinda short but im still writing! i

i dont own anything but the socks on my feet(:


	5. Chapter 5

Stuck in the Moment #5

Kendall's POV:

Once everybody got ready we headed out into town. I had wanted to see Audrina ever since Gustavo brought her up. James had asked her to hang out with us and we drove to her house. I hadn't seen her for like 3 years and I have to admit I was nervous. James and I walked up to her door and I rang the doorbell. Audrina answered and she looked amazing..her long brown hair and those bright blue eyes.. James went in and I stayed outside. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my legs."Hia mister!" I heard a little boy say. I looked down and a little boy that had sandy blonde hair and had a monster truck shirt on. I chuckled and said "Hey there buddy, where's your mommy?" he pointed inside, took my hand and dragged me inside. Audrina was there talking to James. "Mommy, look who I found!" Mommy? Did he just call Audrina mommy? Her eyes got huge. "Dalton...where did-" James clapped his hands together. "Well I'll let you guys catch up I'll be in the car..." and he walked out the door. I really looked at Dalton he looked a lot like me, but before I could get a proper look Audrina took him into the living room she looked at me and nodded her head in a way that said follow me so I did.  
"Are you ready Dalton? We're going to see a movie baby!" He smiled when she said movies. I silently laughed and sat down on the couch. They talked for a few minutes and I saw him run outside and to James's car. She came over and sat across from me. I broke the silence. "So..Dalton is he your son?" She looked away. "Uhm no he just calls me mommy..." she said tearing up. Had I said something? All I could say was "Sorry..." she wiped away a tear and avoided my face. "So who's the dad?" She put her head down and cried some more. "I umm can't tell you..it would ruin everything..." I hugged her tight and she buried her head in my chest. "Yes you can please tell me". She shook her head. I lifted up her head and kissed her. "I still love you please tell me."

Audrinas POV:

I knew I had to tell him. Soo here it goes..."He's...yours. You're his dad..." I started crying again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you were going to start your career and I couldn't be the one to ruin it. And I thought you would be mad so I left with Kristen". "You know I wouldn't have been mad." I sighed and started playing with my shirt. "So uhm are you ready to go?" I whipped some more tears and got up. "Yeah let's go" I walked out the door and to James's car. Dalton was already in his seat ready to go. "Mommy! We going to see The last exercisem!" I looked at James and he was laughing. "Uhm no you know he can't go see that!" He was still laughing. "Jezzz I was kidding, now let's go" Kendall got in and got in the back with me and Dalton. "He has your hair and eyes Kendall.." I whispered. He smiled. "He's perfect...just like you" I blushed and he kissed my cheek. I looked over at Dalton and he was making a kissy face. "Kiss mommy" I giggled and kissed him. "Yay" he said as he smiled. Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be (:

so thats ittt. thanks for the reviews it means alott! :D


End file.
